instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:José Ortiz
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 18 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Planning on applying to the Auror Department 8. What is your character's blood status? Pure-Blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). José doesn't believe in right or wrong. He believes in the legal and the illegal. The legal is good, the illegal is bad. Straight-forward. Black and white. Easy as that. This can lead to somewhat of a narrow mindset, because no other way can make any sense. He's right and anyone that opposes him is wrong, and if you dare accuse him of being wrong you'll regret it. The dude's got a nasty temper. José is cool as a cat under pressure. You're going to have a hell of time breaking this guy. Nothing fazes him, because he's seen a lot in his short time on this earth. He does enjoy helping people and defending the weak, he hates bullies more than anything, it messes with his view that everyone is equal in this world. Gay or straight, black or white, man or woman every person deserves a fair shot. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). José was born to Juliana Atherton and Santiago Ortiz. The pair were the sweethearts of Valentia house. After graduation the two got married. Juliana became a professional chaser for the Mexican national team, her home country. Santiago worked for the Auror Department so Juliana could keep playing. Her career was short lived however as years after they left ILM their oldest son José was born. The couple moved to Santiago's home country of Panama and that's where José was born. Santiago continued his work for the Aurors in Panama and Juliana became a housewife. Then three years after José was born his sister María was born. Three years after María's birth their youngest sister Ana was born. That's also when José showed his first signs of magic. He was so excited to meet his new sister that he teleported himself across the house to meet her. Juliana and Santiago were fantastic parents even if Santiago was a workaholic. His devotion to the job stemmed from the nature of his work. He was devoted to the service of others. Unfortunately this led to some unfortunate consequences for his family... Santiago was killed in the line of duty when José was 10 years old. He got into a duel with a Dark Wizard who in order to create a distraction tried casting the killing curse at a muggle. Santiago jumped in the way of the curse and gave his partner the opportunity to apprehend the culprit. At the cost of his own life. José and his family were devastated by the loss and the poor boy had to be sent off to ILM without his father. José was sorted into _______ and became quite the trouble maker. The teachers didn't cut him any slack because his father died, but José didn't even want any slack. He caused trouble for the fun of it, to hell with the consequences. This never changed throughout his years at ILM, but he did become more careful to make sure no one got hurt in the process. He's recently graduated and plans on applying to the Auror department. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. '->' ---- Category:Sorted